Pan's Savior
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: Ever wonder if there was anything in this world that the feared leader of the lost boys cared about? There is only person who brings out the soft side of Pan, only one person who has any control over him, and the only person Pan would go to great lengths for to make happy... her name is Amelia.
1. Prologue

**This has been in my head and get random hits of inspiration where I feel like I have to write this out and then nothing. No inspiration, so forgive the slow updates. I hope you enjoy the story but be forewarned that it has hints of a controlling, overprotective Peter and an abused OC (by her past not Peter).**

 _Amelia's POV:_

There were many people who claimed they knew the story of Peter Pan and the lost boys. That Wendy was the first lost girl to ever come to Neverland. There are however two versions that are told to the children on the mainland, the Disney version and the one that The Savior now spreads about. There is, however, another version of the story. The true version.

You see the first lost girl was actually me and I had only been brought here because the shadow couldn't fight my cries off even if he wanted to. My past is not a pleasant one it was filled with remorse and terror. Terror that initially led me to being terrified of Peter, who back then I would only dare to call Sir for fear of what would happened to call him by such a friendly name.

Back then there were only a few of us and Pan did everything he could to take care of me. I didn't know it then, but he had always been looking for me. The one who cried so loud for him that he could hear the voice clearly even in the echoing caves in Neverland.

Enough about that though, it will only confuse you. The best place to start is the very beginning. When it all began… the night Pan's Shadow came for me.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to continue the first chapter sometime within this week. Thank you for even taking the time to read this small section. I appreciate every read I get and especially those who follow the stories I create.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Amelia

**Author Note: So, I kind of bounce between my stories because sometimes I am hit with I absolutely know where this story is going passion. Also, there is some violence so WARNING. So, without further a-do here is Chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Amelia**

 _Amelia POV:_

I was never the child that had everything they ever wanted. In fact, I was never wanted to begin with. You see when my mother got pregnant it was an accident, she never intended to have a child and as such was not thrilled when I came along. It was especially hard because during that time abortion and adoption weren't really an option, even if you're a single woman getting a measly salary.

She wasn't thrilled but at her parents' requests kept me, as they would give her a small allowance every month to ease the burden of having to raise a child. That's not to say they wanted anything to do with me either they simply didn't want the stain that would be brought upon their reputation if their only child had an abortion.

Growing up I learned quickly that my mother was not there to be the caring figure that provided for me. Rather she just wanted to make sure that I didn't starve where she would be left to clean up my mess and that the second I was old enough I would be out of her hair.

My childhood wasn't fun, but it also wasn't the worst case that one would ever see. However, the night I turned 15 everything changed.

You see my mother had decided that I was old enough to be out of her hair. I would be sold off to the highest bidder as a wife. Unfortunately for me, the highest bidder was an older 30-year-old man. He was known to go through wives like one goes through clothes.

When they got to old, they would vanish. The first time it happened many simply assumed the young girl simply ran away from her husband. It wasn't uncommon at the time for girls to flee their older partner in favor of a young buck. After the third or fourth though people started to gossip about the murderous man who killed off his aging partners, so he could marry young once again. The rumors spread but apparently none of them deterred my mother.

I begged and pleaded with my mother to not let the man take me, but she wouldn't listen. She never cared before and she certainly didn't now. All she wanted was for me to be gone.

So, the days came and went and before I knew it I was standing in a horrendous puffy, lace white gown in front a pastor giving my vow to stay by my "husband's" side forever. I could feel the churning in my gut knowing that this would be my last day free, for now I was this man's property.

 _Time Skip to Bridal Bedding:_

Standing in the bedroom seemed surreal. I didn't want to be here with this man. I wanted love and understanding but this man only wanted one thing.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that he had already come up behind me and begun undoing the strings holding the bodice up.

Jumping away and turning around, "What are you doing?!", I demanded.

"My duty. It is our wedding night after all, and you have a duty to fulfill", a malicious grin accompanied his response. I could feel my heart beginning to beat even faster from the terror that was slowly making it way through my bones.

His advance began again. My whole body was screaming at me to run, so that's exactly what I did. When he got close enough I shoved him onto the floor with all my might before I ran for the bedroom door.

I was almost there when my ankle got caught on something and I came crashing down to the unforgiving ground. In a panic I looked towards my foot, only to feel my blood turn cold as I saw his face. He had a small cut on his head that was slowly dripping red down his face in a thin stream. His face once holding excitement for his conquer now held rage. Rage that was aimed at me.

"Your going to regret that girly," the smile never left his face as he slowly dragged me back to him. He began tearing at the dress now. Viciously trying to rip it from my body. Even though my mind screamed to try to escape my limbs would not cooperate. I was frozen in fear of what was to come. Before I could even try to force movement from my body he continued talking "I was going to try to make it a nice night. Maybe even let you have some fun…but now I'm going to make sure you know your place."

"HELP!" The scream seemed to escape my mouth before I could even think to scream. Once one escaped it seemed everything else did. The tears began to roll down my face, first one drop at a time before turning into a waterfall of never ending cries. Then the pleas came as I promised to be obedient.

I could see the anger building again as my cries continued to escape my lips. Before I knew it, my head was turned to side and a stinging pain began in my right cheek. He had backhanded me. He leaned down and with a whisper told me to "Be quiet and it would be over before I knew it."

His words had the opposite effect on me as I began crying louder. His anger became louder too. He already had my clothes off and was fondling me, but it only made me cry more. With the anger came the abuse. He would punch me, but when that wouldn't shut me up he wrapped his hands around my throat.

The world was turning dark and all I could think was that there must be a better place than this. I believe there is. Maybe I can go there now. Right before the darkness consumed me Is saw the silhouette of a man…no that's not right, a boy. Then it all went dark.


	3. Chapter 2: Is It Over Yet?

**I am a terrible human being who gets random motivation so fair warning there might be slow updates but when I do get inspired I promise it's worth it. As you've already guessed I do not own the Chapters or the plot, only my OC Amelia. Also thank you for everyone who reads this it really makes me feel so amazing to see people follow my story and post reviews.**

 **Chapter 2: Is It Over Now?**

 _Amelia POV:_

I began to stir from my unconscious state. It filled me with dread that I would wake up to the nightmare I blacked out from. If I awoke now what would he do to me? Just like that I could feel the fear beginning to take a hold of my body. My muscles tensed, and I tried to lie as still as possible so that maybe he would never know I had awoken and would leave me here…alone.

Although the thought was silly of me, it was the only comforting option, but even I knew that it wouldn't last. I began to slowly open my eyes the tiniest of cracks to see if he was around.

Not noticing anything but the beginning rays of sunlight, I opened my eyes a bit wider and that was when I realized that I was outside. With a panic my eyes shot open. Trying to grasp what was going on around me. At first, I thought my "husband" must have thought I was dead and dumped me off in the country in favor of finding a more obedient wife.

Before the hope could even begin to light within me, it was smothered as I realized that I was strapped to a tree. The ropes holding my arms against my sides and keeping my in a sitting position.

That's when a new kind of absolute terror took hold. Starving was a worse way to die as it would take days before I would pass on. Those days would be filled with pain, just like the beggars one saw on the streets of London.

I began to struggle, frantically trying to yank myself away from the tree and the roped that bonded me to it.

I don't know how long it happened but before long my already bruised limbs were screaming at me to stop. Not only was it painful to force my body to fight but exhausting. Before long I was drifting in and out. I didn't know how long it lasted only that when I regained full consciousness the sun was now setting. Leaving the sky, a blazing fire in its trail.

Staring out as it set the fear set in once more as the realization that I would be trapped at night, defenseless, as the beasts came out to hunt. I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes and I struggled to swallow them down. That was when I heard it.

Someone had cleared their throat. At first, I thought I was imagining things before realizing that someone had to have tied me up and I had just assumed it had been "him". Now I wasn't so sure. Looking around it took me a while to locate the figure that made the noise but when I did I couldn't hold back my fear.

It was a shadow, or at least that was what I thought it was. It was completely black with red glowing eyes. It appeared to be the demons from the stories that my mother told me about. The demons who prey upon the innocent, not caring whether one was sinful or not.

As it floated it closer, I could feel my body tense. He kept approaching despite seeing my unease. Before I knew it, the thing was in front of me. It seemed to stare me in the eyes as if trying to tell me something. When I turned my head to look away from it's glowing eyes it seemed to give up.

Feeling the air move, I looked up to discover that it had raised its arm. Thinking that it was going to kill me or worse now I shut my eyes snapped my head to the side awaiting the blow.

It never came, instead when I opened my eyes I found that the rope had been cut. It had freed me? Confusion lit up my face as I looked at this creature.

"Thank you." Without thinking the words slipped out. The creature seemed puzzled by my reaction as it twisted its head to the side.

With that it continued staring at me for a while more. Growing more uncomfortable with its eyes on me, I began fidgeting, shifting my weight from foot to foot, as well as wringing my hands. After a while the thing to hear something as it took off into woods before I could even blink.

That was when I heard the crunch of leaves behind me and a voice tell me "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 3: Pan And Mel

**AUTHOR NOTE: So, yeah, I am updating right now because I have been hit by the writing bug and it's driving me nuts to not continue the stories that I started. Hopefully to another chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Pan And Mel**

Amelia's POV:

The voice belonged to what appeared to be a young man no older than 16. He had red hair but not the bright red but a darker tone. It matched with the freckles on his face. He stood in clothes of a forest green color and despite all the boyish appearance there was a sort of mischief that only spoke of trouble that hadn't quite formed yet.

He spoke with a confidence, but you could hear the underlying confusion in my statement. His lips began moving, "What's your name?".

It was a simple enough question although I knew nothing about him, and this could all still be an elaborate plan before he brought me back to that man. Noticing my hesitation, he spoke again "I asked what's your name?" but this time it wasn't a question but a demand.

The fear from the years of abuse sunk in upon hearing the tone he used. The survival instinct that had been pounded into me responded "Amelia" without even thinking. He seemed to ponder over my name a bit before he began circling me like prey. Looking me up and down before announcing "No. your name is now Mel. It suits your new life better."

Without thinking I nodded. The fear was still there, and I didn't want to upset someone who held more power over me. He seemed to appraise me for another second before abruptly reaching out and grabbing my forearm beginning to actually float. The shock must have been apparent as he let out a mocking laugh at my stunned look.

I was so shocked that I didn't notice when he began to rise higher thus taking me up with him. When I did glance away and noticed my feet weren't on the ground the panic began to set in and without thinking I reached out with my other arm and grabbed onto his green tunic with all my might. That only seemed to amuse him more as he began to take off and I slammed my eyes shut waiting for him to drop me.

The terrifying feeling of the wind rushing past blowing my hair everywhere, adding more knots to the already desolate rat's nest, and not having anything solid besides this boy to hold onto was beyond my limits. I was trying to not become sick all over him when I felt something solid come up to my feet or rather my feet came down to it. I still refused to open my eyes in fear of what I might find. However, the boy took my hands and unclenched them from his clothes forcing me to yank my eyes open in fear that he was about to drop me, and that the ground wasn't under me but rather a trick to make open my eyes before I plunged to my death.

When I did, I found we were standing outside a tree house of some sort. I was shoved forward, toward it as the shadow made a reappearance by the boy. He seemed to be communicating with him about something because the boy occasionally nodded and made expressions demonstrating his displeasure at something. I turned away when he noticed me looking and gave me that smirk again.

"Well seems you'll be staying with us for a while. This is my house but for now it's the safest place for someone like you to be." He gestured behind me, although his words made my blood run cold.

"What do you mean someone like me? Wait… I'm staying here" the news dawned on me that I would be in his house and if he was anything like my betrothed it wasn't anywhere, I wanted to be. I didn't even notice I had started shaking until he took a step towards me and I could feel my entire body lock into place. Like prey trying not to move a muscle so as to not send their predator into hunt mode.

"Well let's just say girls aren't exactly running wild on the island. So yes, your staying here until I figure out what to do with you" The smirk was back but his words weren't comforting more of a harsh truth that he wanted to be the one to break to me. To see the newfound fear for this place. It also had the effect of entrapping me to the house. I wouldn't brave the wild if what he said was true. Of course, if could be false but if I risked it, I was probably going to face the same fate I just escaped from.

Without another word he began walking towards the treehouse before he turned around and said "You could always sleep outside… I'm sure the panthers would love an easy meal."

That got me moving, my fear of the cold unforgiving night and the creatures it might hold outweighed my fear of what he might do when we were alone in his house. Afterall despite everything I did want to live, I just didn't want to live a life of hell on earth.

Once inside I saw it was just one room really. It had a bed in one corner and what appeared to be a damaged dresser. Almost as if it had fallen off a ship before washing ashore. There was no area to cook food, but I had noticed scorched earth a couple feet away on the way in. He must cook outside. The walls appeared to be sturdy and the roof was made of the fronds of the trees layered over and over to ensure no water got in when it rained.

"This room is yours to use as long as I have no need for it. You can sleep on the floor, I'll have the boys bring you up some skins to use as a mattress." I know I should've been slightly upset to have a young man tell me I'm sleeping on the floor but still it was more desirable than sharing the bed with him.

I went to sit on the chair for a little when I realized he was leaving. Before I could overthink it, I spun around and blurted "Wait…what's your name?"

He smiled as if the question amused him. "Pan." Then he was out of the door.


End file.
